Jin
|image = File:DI_Jin.jpg |gender = Female |age = Unknown |nationality = Unknown |status = Deceased |location = Banoi Island}} is a survivor featured in Dead Island. She is located inside an automotive workshop, alongside her father Earl. She is first seen during the side-quest "Misery Wagon", after the Hero brings the armored truck to Earl. Later, after the completion of "Only the Strong Survive", Earl explains that the Hero can have the armored truck, but only if the Hero takes Jin with them. Earl and Jin say their goodbyes, and Earl is left behind. Jin then gives the Hero the side-quest "On the Road", in which they must travel outside the resort to find food, medicine, and weapons. Jin is determined to help everyone in Moresby, and, despite the Hero's request not to, ends up attempting to help the men at the Police Station. She, along with Joseph, comes face-to-face with the Raskol gang members who took over the station. They beat Joseph until he blacked out, and took Jin in order to "use" her. This begins the "Lady in Trouble" quest, during which the Hero must rescue her. The Hero finds her in a room in the station, evidently beaten and possibly raped. She tearfully states she was just trying to help and wants to get home. While Sam B and Logan Carter are kicked out of the room, Purna and Xian Mei help her to the armoured truck. Once back at the Lifeguard Tower, and after the quest "Bird on the Roof", Jin gives the quest "Devastator". During this quest, the Hero must escort Jin to an old bunker, and blow open the door. This allows the two to access the tunnel and make their way to the jungle, where they can find Mowen, who is needed to get the group to Ryder White. During the quest "Back in Black", when the Hero, Jin, and Mowen have returned to the resort, Jin says she must go and do something on her own. A cut-scene plays showing Jin returning to her father's workshop. She opens the door to the office and backs away. Moments later, an infected Earl comes through. When he approaches her, she tells him that she loves him, then shoots him. During the quest "Chasing the White Rabbit", the Hero catches up with Colonel White during his escape attempt. He claims that they are going to make more of the antidote and will return and save everyone, but one of the prisoners, Kevin, knows his real plan is to bomb the island. Ryder also has his wife tied up and is going to use the cure on her when they're off the island. However, Jin becomes angry with him and unties Emily. Emily then bites Ryder, forcing him to kill her. Angry, Ryder then shoots Jin twice in the chest, causing her to fall off of the elevated helicopter platform. Storage Jin offers the Storage service, allowing the Hero to store their excess inventory with her. Jin's storage service currently suffers from a serious bug; if the Hero tries to remove an item from Jin's storage while their inventory is full, the item will vanish from the game... it does not appear on the ground or in the player's already full inventory. It is best to remove all stored items from Jin in the prison prior to completing the game, as when you restart at the beginning for the next run through anything she was carrying is lost to the player and not carried over like the items carried by you. Quotes Gallery File:UnknownSurvivor1.png|Jin, armed and ready. File:DI_Jin_after_bandits.jpg|Jin, helped by Purna, is escorted back to the truck after her imprisonment by bandits. File:DI_Jin_dad.jpg|Jin awaits her father. File:DI_Earl_infected2.jpg|The aftermath. File:DI_Jins_death.jpg|Jin, after being shot by Ryder White, falls off of the helicopter platform. Category:Article stubs Category:Dead Island Characters Category:Dead Island Survivors Category:Dead Island Victims